A Secret As Big As The Stars
by Shilo Burbans
Summary: Fire alone can save the clan... Spottedleaf's prophesy quite clearly said that Firestar was the savior of Thunderclan. But of course someone that important, can't be friends with everyone...


_Hmmm... I don't really have a specific story line yet, but if you review then I can get it to be more... Sturdy, I guess? Oh, and this takes place in what would be "Firestar's Quest," had I not intervened with the story line. =3_

* * *

><p>Crushing Cinders<p>

* * *

><p>Firestar somehow knew he was dreaming. There was a vast land before him, speckled with flowers and trees, and he could feel the wind rushing past him. It was slightly dark and the stream rushing past him was full of bright silver fish. He looked down, tempted to catch one, but he couldn't bring himself to disturb the crystal clear water. He glanced up and saw someone who had always been dear to him. He gasped, "Bluestar?"<p>

The blue-gray she-cat nodded. The she frowned and Firestar knew that there was bad news. Bluestar looked up and said, "Firestar. There is danger within the clan. One of your clanmates is not who they seem. They are truly a Shadow among the trees. They will hunt you down. They know how important to Thunderclan, and they will do anything to stop you."

Firestar narrowed his eyes, "So one of my clanmates is a traitor. And they are going to try to stop me from... Wait, how do they know that I'm going to save Skyclan?"

Bluestar looked grave, "Starclan also has a traitor, who has figured out that you intend to save Skyclan. They do not wish that to happen and have told Littlecloud, who then told Blackstar. He then ordered one of his Warriors to get a Thunderclan cat in on the plan. We do not know who they are or why they have turned, but you must be prepared for the worst."

Firestar nodded and felt himself waking up. He opened his eyes and there was sunlight streaming through the entrance. He frowned and got up. There was no moss at the entrance. He was about to get up and ask why, when Sorrelpaw rushed up with a clump of moss in her mouth. She looked at Firestar and mewed, "Sorry! Shrew kit and Spiderkit were playing near your den and they barreled through the entrance and completely trashed the moss!"

Firestar purred with amusement, "Well, tell them that if they want moss, they only need to ask."

Sorrelpaw smiled and Firestar puched past her. He lightly strode across the clearing and entered Cinderpelt's den. He saw her at the back making sure that all of the stores were in order. She looked back and saw he was there. She started to purr a greeting, but she saw the anxious expression on his face. She sighed, "What happened?"

Firestar frowned, "Last night, Bluestar talked to me. She said that there was a traitor in the clan. They know that I'm trying to save the lost clan. She said that they were from Shadowcaln and that they would stop at nothing to stop me. I'm not afraid about taking on anyone of the warriors here, I'm afraid of how far 'Stop at nothing' is."

Cinderpelt nodded, "I see. I have to say, you need to find out whether it's Sandstorm or not, because if she's going to go with you on your little journey, she would have a perfect opportunity to arrange an accident and make it seem like she was the brave hero who saved you, but you still got unfortunately still got injured. It's possible that the traitor won't be afraid to try to kill you."

Firestar nodded and gulped, "Thanks, I'll ask her in a little."

He padded out of the den and had Graystrpie arrange some hunting patrols. He padded out with his patrol, consisting of Rainpaw, Sorrelpaw, Sandstorm, and Thornclaw. He just tagged along, because he was restless, and he had to ask Sandstorm about the traitor thing. They padded out of the camp and headed for the Owl Tree. Sandstorm turned on Firestar and demanded, "What's wrong?"

Firestar hid his surprise and said, "Oh! What nothing! Why?"

Sandstorm purred, "You are not good at hiding thing, you know that. You've been too tense lately. It's like you... I don't know, but I don't like it..."

Firestar frowned, "It's just something that Starclan told me. Bluestar said that there was a traitor in the clan, and they would stop at nothing to stop me from saving Skyclan. I'm just worried that it's you..."

Sandstorm purred, "Why would I ever do something like that? I love you you know."

Firestar nodded and Sorrelpaw called out, "Sandstorm! Look at this!"

Sandstorm turned around and said, "Firestar, I got to go. Please tell me more about when we get back to camp!"

She raced off and Firestar turned around. He trotted over to the Owl Tree and listened for some prey. There was nothing but the wind and the water. He frowned. The water was never up this high and if it was, it couldn't be good. He listened closer and padded off in the direction of the water. He finally arrived at the gorge and the water was majorly over the edge of the river. He gasped and turned back to the camp only to be knocked over the edge of the cliff by another cat. He yowled, but it was drowned out by the rushing of the waterfall. He looked up and gasped. Once again, Starclan had not failed to bring a prophesy. He yowled up at the Thunderclan cat but they said, "I CAN"T HEAR YOU! DO YOU WANT ME TO BRING YOU UP?"

Firestar franticallynodded and the cat clawed his paws. Firestar gasped and was hauled onto the bank. The Thunderclan cat looked at him and said, "Sorry, I thought you were an enemy!"

Firestar didn't believe the cat. He frowned and the cat said, "Oh? Don't believe me? WELL THEN ATTACK AND SHOW ME WHAT THAT KITTYPET HEAD OF YOUR CAN DO!"

Firestar reared up and prepared to crash down on the traitor when he felt the agony of claws raking down his soft belly. He shrieked and the traitor smiled, "It seems that the Starclan cats were wrong. You are not the fire to save our clan."

Firestar looked up, barely conscious, on his last life, when the traitor pushed him. He stumbled back slightly, and the ground crumbled beneath him. He saw the walls of the cliff rush past him as he looked up and saw the glimpse of the world. And it was of a cat, one who he thought was a friend, sneering down at him.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY ALL YOU FIRESTAR LOVERS! I just had to kill him, there was no other plot that truly yielded itself to my imagination. Sorry again... ~Shilo Burbans<strong>


End file.
